Numerous medical procedures in present practice involve the placement of guidewires in veins or arteries of the human body. This procedure requires percutaneous penetration into the blood vessel and introduction of a sterile guidewire into the vessel. The wire serves to guide the introduction of a suitable catheter into the vessel after penetration has been achieved.
The guidewires used may have a straight end or what is called a J-end. The latter end presents a curved profile within a vessel and facilitates deep penetration especially around curves or turns in the vessel.
In many cases the penetrating stylet is contained in a needle which is also projected into the vessel to serve as a guide for the guidewire which is introduced through the lumen of the needle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a combined stylet and needle with a manipulative hub or both. A needle and stylet end protector is provided to facilitate handling of the combination prior to use. The protector is then removable and insertable into the hub of the needle to serve as a guide for the introduction of a guidewire into the needle and ultimately into the penetrated vessel. The protector will facilitate the introduction of either a straight end or J-end of a guidewire since it can act as a straightener for the J-end to allow passage through the needle prior to entry into the penetrated vessel.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the principles of the invention are set forth together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to which the invention pertains to practice the invention all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.